Darth Vader
Summary Darth Vader (born as Anakin Skywalker) is a powerful Sith Lord and an the most famous villain from the Star Wars saga. He is the main antagonist of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope and Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back, the secondary main antagonist in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi before being redeemed, and the main protagonist/deuteragonist of the prequel trilogy. He was one of the main protagonists in The Phantom Menace as a little boy, then was the deuteragonist in Attack of the Clones, the main protagonist of the TV series Star Wars: The Clone Wars, but in Revenge of the Sith he is the main protagonist turned antagonist. (The true main antagonist in the Star Wars franchise being Darth Sidious). He stands as one of the most iconic and greatest villains in both Star Wars and fiction in general. In the TV series Star Wars: Rebels, having tasked the series' main antagonist the Inquisitor with destroying any Jedi he comes across and/or hears about. He is also considered the main antagonist of Star Wars: The Force Unleashed and The Force Unleashed II, as master of the protagonist Galen Marek. He was portrayed by David Prowse and voiced by James Earl Jones. In the prequel trilogy, Anakin Skywalker, Vader's previous identity, was portrayed by Hayden Christensen as a young apprentice in Episodes II & III and by Jake Lloyd when he was a child in Episode I. Power and Stats Tier: 8-B | 6-A Name: Darth Vader (formerly Anakin Skywalker) Origins: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: 22.5 to 46 years old (Episode III - Episode VI) Classification: Human Cyborg/Force-User/Dark Lord of the Sith Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Stamina, Endurance, Precognition/prescience, Force Enhanced Reflexes/Reactions, clairvoyance, Telepathy, psychometry, Telekinesis, telekinetic blasts and shields, Aura sensing, enhanced senses and perceptions, Mind/Memory Manipulation, poison resistance, transmutation resistance (resisted the effects of the Muur Talisman which turns even force users into monsters known as Rakghouls), various lightsaber combat skills, skilled swordsman, Energy Manipulation (can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him), Regeneration (mid-low; in the form of Force Healing), Battlemind, Force Barrier, Force Scream, Force Stun, Kinetite, Pyrokinesis Attack Potency: Large Building level+, City Block level+ with TK | Continent level+ (His training as a Sith Lord has noticeably increased his power from his previous peak as Anakin Skywalker) Speed: Hypersonic+, Relativistic+ reactions augmented by precog | Relativistic+, Lightspeed reactions augmented by precog Lifting Strength: Peak Human+; can be augmented to Superhuman Levels thanks to Force Amplification Striking Strength: Class GJ+ with Force Amplification (one of the physically strongest Force Users of his era) Durability: Building level+ naturally, City Block level+ with Force Amplification | Building level+ naturally, Continent level+ with Force Amplification (Withstood prolonged exposure to a bloodlusted Galen Marek's Force Lightning) Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: Star System (Per the Force Secret "Distant Power"), Galatic with telepathy Standard Equipment: Lightsaber, armor that can resist blaster bolts and lightsaber strikes to a degree Intelligence: Mechanical and technical genius, built an advanced droid and a pod racer when he was 9 years old, designed custom starfighters and other devices, master starfighter pilot, high strategic intelligence and leadership ability, mastery of multiple forms of lightsaber combat, good at psychological manipulation Weaknesses: Vulnerable to electric attacks of sufficient strength due to being a cyborg, cannot use Force Lightning (can shield himself with the force and also modify his suit against this but strong enough electric attacks can still kill him, such as Darth Sidious') Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Force Barrier:' Both an offensive and defensive Force power that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be it self, friend, or foe. Depending on the strength of the individual, the barrier could only withstand a few attacks before collapsing. Could shield himself from Starkiller's explosion that was visible from outside the Deathstar even in his damaged state from being hit with TK blasts, machinery and their explosions. '-Force Healing:' Accelerates the body's natural healing process at a rapid pace. Master practitioners of the art can even heal themselves from fatal injuries in a short span of time (like being cooked alive, punctured lungs, etc). '-Dun Moch:' A Sith technique, it involves probing the mind of the opponent then using the info for psychological warfare to erode their will. Experienced practicioners can work on experienced force users who are capable of blocking their mind out from probes. '-Force Choke:' Possibly his most used technique, he applies his telekinesis to crush an opponent's throat (or other body parts if he chooses). Usually used to kill insubordinate underlings. Interestingly it only requires line of sight to use, as Vader displayed over several kilometers the ability to Force Choke Imperial Officers such as Admiral Ozzel. '-Force Scream:' An enraged scream that causes devastation to any that were unfortunate enough to be in close proximity who were'nt strong enough to survive, he used this in episode III despite the weakened state he was in after the fight and pain of surgery to shake the room and crush machinery in it. He threatened to bring down the Jedi Temple while choking out an Inquisitor(dark sider) till he stopped. He also shook a building to it's foundation while in a Hangar with Typho. All of this in his early years(during ROTS era months after the events on Mustafar). '-Force Shield:' Could shield himself from Starkiller's explosion that was visible from outside the Deathstar even in his damaged state from being hit with TK blasts, machinery and their explosions. '-Kinetite:' Described as molding "Force energized lightning" into a sphere of restrained kinetic energy which can be thrown at an enemy. Instead of burning or electrocuting it's target like most forms of Force lightning, it acts as a solid projectile. '-Lightsaber Combat:' Vader is a master of many forms of lightsaber combat, including the Shien and Djem So lightsaber styles, and is also proficient with the Ataru, Juyo, Makashi, and Soreso forms. Can also use his saber as a boomerang to decapitate opponents. '-Memory Manipulation:' He can rip into the mind of his opponent to gain info like he did in episode VI in his final duel with his son or learn new things such as a new language(called drain knowledge). He can project images of his opponent's fears, torturing them to a point they're left in a vegetative state for a while. He can access the memories of people to see, hear and feel what they did(including the force signature felt) to better understand things as shown with the force user Tesla. Can scramble the minds of non force sensitives at least since even Darth Maul was trained to do that. '-Mental Domination/Defense:' Can bend the will of opponents to do his biding, has even killed a Troydarian(beings famous for their ability to resist force suggestions) by inflecting mental pain on it.Can create mental blocks like experienced force users to prevent mind from being probed or scrambled and can also trace telepathic trails left behind by telepaths who may have planted something in his mind, a high level telepath however can leave no trails. '-Pyrokinesis:' Anakin Skywalker, at a young age, accidentally used this power to burn an opponent from the inside of their body. Vader has greater mastery of the force than him. '-Telekinesis:' Vader can easily rip off large chunks of machinery or other nearby objects weighing multiple tons and fling them at his opponents at high speeds, pummeling them into submission. Can alter the speed, direction and number to a point a veteran Jedi Master was overwhelmed by this. Shattered Aluminis Densecris as warm up which during the time of New Hope(episode IV) was considered unbreakble by science. Can stop the heart of people by attacking them internally.Can levitate himself such as over holes. Can move small spacecrafts. '-Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation and manipulation. '-Tutaminis:' Through the Force, Vader can draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. He most likely employed this ability when Starkiller attacked him for an extended period of time with Force Lightning. Other: This profile only covers Anakin Skywalker after he became Darth Vader. Also Respect Threads The Sith Lords Respect Thread - Information on various Sith Lords powers, abilities, feats and backgrounds as well on the Force itself Key: Disney Canon | EU Universe Other Notable Victories: Luffy (One Piece) Kira Yamato (Gundam SEED)(Note: He beat him in piloting skills) Orochimaru (Naruto) Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Master Chief (Halo) Batman (DC Comics) Obito Uchiha (Naruto) Naruto Uzumaki Notable Losses: Goku (Dragon Ball) Doctor Doom (Marvel Comics) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Movie characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Tragic Characters Category:Traitors Category:Antagonists Category:Tyrants Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Psychics Category:Telekinesis Category:Mind Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tech Users Category:Technopaths Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Cyborgs